The Darkness's Revenge
by Crimson Claws of The Shadows
Summary: First story, warrning may have spelling and grammer mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Shadow again! here's the first chapter of Darkness's Revenge. I still have to do the dayclan stuff so please don't be mad if I dont post the DayClan P.O.V, I should be done with all my work in a few days! Is this good or bad? My worst subjects is grammar and english. What should Darkkit's warrior name be? Poll on my page, who should she have a crush on? Sorry just worrying this is my first story.

* * *

I shivered in the night me thick pelt not helping, I enviously watched the other kits. I curled up tighter in my nest trying to get warm but failing miserably. My brother Jaykit and my sister Gracefulkit sleeping peacefully next to my mother Shimmerfur. Even on this dark night I could see her fur sparkling.

I sighed and let my eyes wander around the nursery. There was Applefur a very young queen, she was made a warrior when she was ten moons old. She fought off a badger from attacking the queens and here she was sleeping soundly with her own four kits, Mistkit, Rainkit, Bravekit, and Silverkit.

Mistkit was a silver shecat with blue eyes, Rainkit a silvery blue shecat with green eyes, and Silverkit a silver shecat with amber eyes. That is only her shecats, Applefur has another kit Bravekit a tom, he has long golden fur and blue eyes. Quite a handful, I actually kinda envy Applefur she was a very popular cat in NightClan. She had loving parents and careing friends. She even had kits! She easily had the best life in NightClan she was just that nice of a cat, maybe close to Floralleap.

Your wondering who Floralleap is right? Thats a story for another time. My gaze shifted to the next queens and her kits. Spottedecho, a torsell shecat with her two kits Lunakit and Firekit. Lunakit is a white shecat with a strange black crescent moon on her head. Firekit she's a bright ginger shecat.

I shifted my gaze again landing on Dawntail and her kits Tigerkit and Fadeingkit. Dawntail was a pretty golden shecat. Tigerkit well he will probley have shecats fighting over him when he's older. He's a black tom with bright ginger stripes and these devious gray eyes. Not to mention for a kit he was muscular. And Fadeingkit she's a calico with cheerful aqua eyes, she already had toms falling at her feet.

And lastly Gyspsystar, she wouldn't mind me sharing her nest with her but I wouldn't accept its a matter of pride. Anyways it'll help me in leafbare. Gyspsystar was an abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes. She was also Shardstar's mate. Wondering why there's two leaders? You'll find out later in the story.

I sighed and stood up. I groomed myself. The reason why I was not in a nest with my mother Shimmerfur? My EYES! There a unusual color, violet. My fur isn't exactly normal either. My fur was long and silky like a kitty pets, but that's not the thing thats wrong with it, on my legs I have blue flame designs. I'm not even sure hows that's possible. I hastily finished grooming myself and laid down once again, closing my eyes and curling up tightly to warm myself and went to sleep.

The sounds of morning woke me up. The soft songs from the birds, the quiet chatter of the half awake cats. I shook my fur out and groomed it down again. I looked around trying to see if anyone was awake seeing no one was I got up and went outside the nursery. Nightclan camp was on the old borders of ShadowClan and WindClan. The cats paid no attention to me. I went next to the leaders' den and waited. The den or the point where they call meetings had soft plushey moss on it that glowed in the night, an apprentice found it when they looked for a new camp for NightClan. The sun shone on the moss invitingly, I smiled as I remembered how warm it was on there. I waited for Shardstar and Redstorm to finish giving out the portals, one portal for one side of the territory and one for the others. Aka former ShadowClan land and former WindClan land.

Sootpaw an old friend from the nursery recently moved into the apprentice den. Sootpaw is a black and white tom with these pale blue eyes he's really fun to play with. Sootpaw was waiting for his mentor I think. He was at the entrance of camp for Shadowclan dawn patrol maybe. He saw me looking and smiled and waved in greeting. Using his tail of corse.

I waved back and smiled. Sootpaw turned around and walk out of the right tunnel (shadowclan)

"Darkkit? What are you doing?" A deep voice asked questioningly.

Hearing that I jumped surprized, turning around I saw it was Shardstar. Shardstar was a dark, long gray fur tom with green eyes.

"Oh hi Shardstar. . . . ." my voice trailed off uneasily I looked at the ground as if I was caught doing something wrong.

I dipped my head in greeting. Shardstar chuckled.

"What are you doing again?" he asked amusement slightly showing in his eyes.

I felt my cheeks growing hot. "Oh, I was just waiting for you and Redstorm to finish doing the portals. I wanted to ask you if I can sunbathe on mossy rock. . . . . . Can I?"I sttured a bit, I looked up at Shardstar hopefully.

He smiled "Of corse you can, just remember to get off before the other kits wake up though wouldn't want a fight between you all" he said playfully.

"Yay!" I yelled happily. Shardstar gave me a stern look. Ohhh it was dawn.

"Opps, sorry" I said softly.

Shardstar chuckled "Well are you going to go up there are what? Theres not much time left" he pointed out.

I smiled gratefully and walked to the front of the den. Leaders and deputies were only allowed up there. I tensed up my muscles and jumped onto the rock making it safely. I let out a sigh of relief, I'm still not used to jumping up on here. "Thanks" I said, hoping Shardstar would hear me. I laid down on the soft plushy moss, I pulled out a feather from the moss with my teeth. The leaders liked to take naps up here too. I turned until I was on my back and let go of the feather, the feather was on my mouth and I blew the feather up in the air. I batted it with my paws to keep it up, watching the sun dance of the feather making it shine. I played with it for a long time, I could hear amused laughter for below.

I felt my cheeks grow hot again but I keep playing. I felt someone jump next to me. I swiftly grabbed the feather from the air and flipped so I was on my belly and jumped up. Without looking next to me I murmured "Is it time to go off now?" I quickly used a paw and took the feather from my mouth. I put it back in the moss making sure it was securely.

"Yes, I just checked on Gypsy and she said the kits were stirring, better go down before the wake up" he whispered.

"Thanks" I jumped down and walked over to the fresh kill I took a medium-sized mouse and waited for everyone to come out. I smiled that Shardstar allowed me to go on mossy rock and no one else. I think he might like me as a daughter not that he would show it. I heard movement from the nursery.

"Hey Darkkit, what cha doing?" I heard my best friend Firekit say sleepily, I giggled.

I stood up and walked over to her with my mouse. I placed the mouse down. "Wake up sleepy head, it's already sunhigh" I softly hitted her in the back of the head with my paw.

"Hey!" She shouted and hit me on the side, hard.

I flinched when she hitted me and showed no other sign of hurt. But it hurted really bad. "Come on lets eat" I felt blood steadily trickle out of my side. Lunakit passed by and gave me a pitying look and shook her head she grabed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and went to the "Kit's area" a secret area for kits in a invasion or something kits go there and elders in the leader's den. Only kits in the "Kit's area" because in the back of the camp is a stone tunnel, its hidden by a bush. The bush has a few spare herbs in it to make it seem like another medican den so they don't come in. I picked up my mouse and hurriedly went to the kit's area. On the way there Lunakit put a paw in front of me and whispered in my ear "Come to the dirt place after we're done eating"

Lunakit eyes darted around wildly before landing on Firekit, "Remember!" she said panicked. She rushed inside of the bush and into the tunnel. I tilted my head questionably and shook it before Firekit came next to me. "Are you just gonna stand there and act like a mousebrain?" Firekit playfully scolded, but the tone in her voice was slightly harsh. Being the naïve cat I am I missed it. We walked into the bush and through the tunnel into a mini forest. AKA the Kits area

The "Kit area" was a very unique place. The was a shallow pool in the back, 4 small trees, a medium cliff on the right, and a sandy circle in the middle. A safe place for kits, yet fun. If a cat got hurt we're in camp so we can just get herbs. Firekit lead me to the sandy circle with the rest of the kits. We sat down and started to talk to Mistkit they we're snickering about something. I looked at them weirdly and ate my food listening to the gossip. I quickly finished it and looked at Lunakit, she was flicking her tail at the tunnel. "Imma throw away the bones and use the dirt place" I announced and got up.

Lunakit got up and followed me, we buried our prey bones at the side of camp and went to the dirt place. "Well what is it?" I whispered.

"Its about Firekit . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Its me Shadow Wanderer! I just recently changed my name to Crimson Claws of the Shadows! Sorry for not updating just got in a lot of trouble when my english grade slipped into a b. And then my computer broke down. And once again I sprained my right arm. Theres a poll on my page for Darkkits warrior name, just to let you know her name will affect the story greatly. I know you guys expected this to be from a DayClan chapter but I've decided to just make it NightClan P.O.V Mainly just Lunakit and Darkkit's P.O.V. If you have a question about Darkkit or another charter just write it in a review and I promise you I'll answer I in the next chapter. I'm not promising a deadline because I'm really busy now. Oh and I am currently looking for a beta. Sorry I was rushingtest tomorrow. I'll try and update every week.**

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-Thired Person P.O.V-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What about Firekit?" Darkkit growled softly, irritated that Lunakit dragged her away from the rest of the group just to talk about Firekit her best friend and Lunakit's sister.

Lunakit face was shocked that Darkkit was growling at her for no apparent reason. It was very rare that she was angry it usually takes a month or so to get her angry. It took Lunakit a while for her to get her composure back together. Firekit watched Darkkit's tail lash back and forward nervously. Uncertain how to explain what she was about to say. "Um-Um-Um" Lunakit started looking at her paws afraied to look at Darkkit.

"Hurry up!" Darkkit yelled causing a few cats to look at them. Darkkit sighed as she felt a few cats watching curiously. She turned around and gave them a sweet and innocent smile showing them every thing was okay and that it was just a normal argument. The other cats smiled back and returned to what they were doing before. Darkkit turned back around watching Lunakit. Her anger showing clearly.

"Firekit is just using you to get closer to the leader!" Lunakit desperately warned wanting to get away from Darkkit as fast as possible afraid of Darkkit attacking her like she attacked a DayClan apprentice prisoner when he commented on her strange blue flames on her legs rudely. Worry quickly filled Lunakit's eyes as she prepared to run.

Darkkit simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure she is" Darkkit stated stubbornly showing no signs of attacking.

Lunakit watched Darkkit's eyes carefully knowing that the best way to know the truth is in the eyes. Pain and love shone through Darkkit's violet eyes dimly. Lunakit chose her words carefully trying hard to offended Darkkit. "Firekit wants to have Shardstar as her mentor, thinking it will surely get her a big boost with deputyship and leadership so once she's old enough she'll be picked as Deputy along with her to be mate Tigerkit and kill ShardStar and GyspyStar to become leaders and make everyone her slave and, Tigerkit wants you to be his personal slave " Lunakit slowly told Darkkit this hopeing she'll belive her. Lunakit shivered at the thought of Tigerkit and Darkkit together doing you know what.

"Whatever I know its not true. Firekit and Tigerkit aren't ambitious." Darkkit stated firmly walking away from Lunakit with her head high. She paused once she was half way back to the kit's place. She turned around. "Oh in case you havent noticed Tigerkit and Firekit are a couple. I thought I would just mention that incase you havent notice which you havent" Darkkit sneered.

Lunakit sighed sadly that her closest friend didnt belive her. She followed Darkkit back to the kit area.

Darkkit sat down next to Firekit who was currently snuggling with Tigerkit both of them purring loudly. She watched them both amused, Firekits bright ginger fur glowing like a fire along with Tigerkits stripes. "Aww look at the too lovebirds" Darkkit teased playfully. Her unusuly cold attitude gone completely and her usually happy and hyper side back.

Tigerkit and Firekit looked at her annoyed. "Be quiet and go play with someone" Firekit said rudely turning away from Darkkit.

Darkkit simply shook Firekit's cold response away thinking Firekit was having one of her many mood swings again. "Nuu, if I weren't here who would annoy you" she playfully taunted Tigerkit and Firekit ignoring Lunakit who walked past her to go talk to Bravekit a golden tom with pale blue eyes.

"No, one and our lives would be so much better" Tigerkit whispered to Firekit smirking.

"Shhh careful she may hear us and we still need her help" Firekit said softly snickering.

Darkkit smiled brightly. _Maybe Firekit and Tigerkit want some alone time with each other _Darkkit though. "Imma go see the elders!" Darkkit announced and ran out of the kit's area and into the elder's cave . Finding no one there she went into a tunnel that was barely noticeable in the cave behind a moss bed. "Strawberryfling can you tell me a story?" she politely asked. standing in front of the tunnel and next to a small clearing.

"Hmm?" cames Strawberryfling's reply.

"She said she wanted to hear a story" Softclaw's raspy voice said.

"Oh, Okay then. Softclaw lead me to her please"

Darkkit layed down looking behind her watching if any kits followed her here and as usual none she was the only kit who visited the elders anymore. She sighed and waited patiently for Strawberryfling and Softclaw knowing they would be here in a bit because it took longer than usual to get an elder from another spot to another with a blind one.

Strawberryfling layed down in front of her and Softclaw laying down next to Strawberryfling. She admired how well-kept their pellets were Strawberryfling's cream fur and red splashes appeared smooth and glossy as well as Softclaw's black fur with her gray stripes.

"The reason why you hear a echo in a cave is because of a beautiful she-cat Dovewhisper. She was a soft gray cat with white paws and ears. She had eyes as bright as the sky in new leaf. Toms in her clan, RiverClan wanted to be her mate but there was only one cat she loved Quietsalker. A unusually quiet cat who didn't social much but he had saved Dovewhisper from dieing when a fox attacked her when she was a paw. They say its true love. One day when they were so post to meet in a cave but Quietstalker never showed up. Dovewhisper yowelled her lovers name in the cave repeatedly until it collapsed on her. It is said that when a cat talks in a cave Dovewhisper echos back the last three words they say. Because when she died her last wish was to let her love she loved him but she never could. They never said I love you and StarClan granted her wish and if her love ever came to a cave and said I love you she would be able to say it but it never came true ."


End file.
